


Spring Flowers

by iamanidhwal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: "The sakuras are in bloom today."Akaashi's words pierce through Bokuto's exhausted brain like a knife to hot butter. He gulps and straightens in his seat beside him. "Oh? I didn't notice."(Originally a twitter ficlet)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 62





	Spring Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> The word "spring flowers" was given to me as a prompt by Twitter user @orangeb1rbshoyo. Immediately, sakura blossoms came to my mind. I love how they're so delicate and bloom only within a week in Spring before they fall from the trees. 🥰

* * *

"The sakuras are in bloom today." 

Akaashi's words pierce through Bokuto's exhausted brain like a knife to hot butter. He gulps and straightens in his seat beside him. "Oh? I didn't notice."

"You should," Akaashi lightly berates him. "They're beautiful. Well, they always are."

Bokuto smiles weakly. The scolding has lost half its bite, but he thanks all the gods up above for the sense of familiarity from Akaashi. "It has a timeless beauty, don't you think?"

"Bokuto-san, I didn't know you had such a way with words."

"Well, I just see beauty everyday." He's not lying. He sees the likes of Akaashi everyday, and has believed in beauty since. 

Akaashi picks up on what he's implying, and a light blush dusts his pale cheeks.

"Such a pity that they only bloom for a week before they fall," Akaashi calmly ventures. "Usually before the leaves even grow."

Bokuto gulps around a heavy, stubborn _thing_ that's lodged into his throat. "Yeah... Mother Nature is a cruel mistress."

"We don't have a say against what Nature dictates," Akaashi hums. "Merely find ways to appreciate whatever she gives."

"I... suppose you're right," Bokuto acquiesces, but he still remains unconvinced, if only out of spite. "But I'm still allowed to feel frustrated, right?"

Akaashi chuckles. "Of course."

There's a beat of silence between them. Akaashi sits up on his bed, and Bokuto leans forward to help him. He fluffs up the pillows against his back, adjusts the tubes that are connected to his body in a dizzying mess.

Akaashi turns his head, unseeing eyes in the general direction where he hears Bokuto's voice come from. "Bokuto-san... could you describe the cherry blossoms to me?"

The thing lodged in Bokuto's throat seems to grow larger, and his mouth goes dry. He looks out the window beside Akaashi's hospital bed. His condition has gotten worse, and Bokuto has stayed up for days by his side, not wanting to fall asleep on the off-chance that something might happen.

He doesn't want to say anything. He doesn't want to drive home the fact that Akaashi can't see the flowers bloom himself. He doesn't want to remind him of the fact that he got worse within a season's time.

He doesn't even want to say that the spring blossoms haven't even bloomed yet at all.

But Akaashi, pale and wan, has a serene look on his face, a small smile on his lips.

And when he looks at him, Bokuto's weak resolve crumbles further. Who was he to refuse him of such a simple request?

Bokuto reaches out and holds Akaashi's thin, bony hands in his. "Sure. Well... They're blooming, alright. White outside, pink inside, all dainty and beautiful..."

He waxes poetry about a sight that isn't there. Many times he's fumbled, and Akaashi must've found him out but he doesn't seem to mind. He just smiles and hums, closing his eyes as though he's imagining it in his head.

And his chest swells when the love of his life, confined to a hospital bed, laughs wistfully. "I wish I could see it with you."

"I promise," Bokuto mumbles, kissing Akaashi's knuckles. "I promise I'll get you a cherry blossom."

It's a silent plea, one they both know Bokuto is making through promises of futures and tomorrows.

"Sure," Akaashi says. "I'll count on that."

But Bokuto never gets the chance to fulfill his promise.

Akaashi passes before the sakuras bloom for the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments 😘


End file.
